Len Understands Us
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Being a Vocaloid isn't easy, especially when you have to take care of a very sensitive Len. And it doesn't help that a lot of the songs that Rin and Len sing are pretty depressing. Len understands our pain, the heartbreak we face when one of them dies. He understands our misery when we see a disheartening ending.


_I'm back! This one-shot is about my feelings towards Rin and Len. They have such beautiful stories but usually, they're tragedies. It breaks my heart. Anyways, I wrote this while listening to Someday My Cinderella Will Come by Hitoshizuku-P and Yama. I'm sobbing and I can't stop. Len, your Cinderella won't come. She got married, but in my mind, she got divorced and stayed with Len! That is my alternative ending for that song, it makes me feel better._

 _Oh, sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't come up with a good one._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Hello! My name is Rin Kagamine! I'm fourteen years old and I'm part of the Vocaloids!

Eh? You don't know what they are? Shame on you!

Vocaloids: Singing voice synthesizer. The software was advanced by Yamaha and just by placing in some notes and lyrics, you can have one of us sing it!

There are many Vocaloids, it's not just me! There's Miku, probably the most popular one, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, IA, Gumi, Lily, and so many others!

Oh! I forgot to mention, my partner and boyfriend, Len!

He has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as me which often makes people think we're related. Then there's people that pair us up together and others have different thoughts...fans have a wild imagination, let's just say that.

Len and I are often singing together! We do a lot of different songs but...usually...they're pretty sad.

I remember when we recorded the whole Story of Evil, I was sad. Len died.

But then we recorded Proof of Life/Soundless Voice/Endless Wedge! Len didn't die! I did…

Then there was Paper Plane/Prisoner. He died again. And so did I.

And in A Faint Wish, I was killed! Again!

I started noticing that a lot of songs that we sing are either stories that end up with at least one of us dead or we could remain alive but with a broken heart.

And I'm not saying that we don't have happy endings! We do! But a lot of the times, the songs are tragic!

I cry over and over when I hear any of them! They're so beautiful! And sad!

I love them! They're able to bring out so many emotions, the composers are brilliant for coming up with such beautiful creations!

I'm fine with them but Len, on the other hand, gets really emotional.

I know the songs are sad, they make you cry but Len...he's Len. He's really sensitive and can break in any minute.

The other day, I found him watching the PV for Seasonal Feathers. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and you could hear his loud sobs and him saying things like "Why?! Please tell me she got the medicine!"

And then he's always making comments as he watches them. It's funny!

When he was listening to Someday, My Cinderella Will Come, he shouted "Well, she didn't! She got married to another man! She didn't and will never come!" before breaking down in tears.

Oh! This one time in The Triangle Roof Love Story, Len was happy to see the romance. But then, the girl left the boy. He was not expecting that. He blinked for a moment when he read the lyrics, he sniffled a little, took in a deep breath and yelled "Why does everyone leave?!"

The good thing was that we had a lot of fun songs, so those would cheer him up I really like the Adventures of Princess and Butler, it's so cute! And of course, I love Kokoro!

Len did too... until he saw the ending. He was so elated to see that the robot had gained a heart and was with her master.

But then…

The words popped up at the end, telling us how the miracle only lasted for a few moments and that the heart was too big for her. The robot died.

I was waiting for Len's reaction, but nothing happened. He just turned to look at me, a smile on his face, trying his best to hold in the tears.

Len's a softie. It's so adorable!

He's always saying how it's not fair, complaining that it's always us. "Why can't we get to live?" He asked one time.

"We do." I responded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. The ones where we live, we end up alone! Why? I beg you God, please, let us live and be together." He exclaimed, dropping on his knees and whimpering.

Len. Is. A. Drama. Queen.

* * *

"Hey, Rin?" Len asked, lifting his head from the book he was reading on my bed.

"Yeah?" I responded, turning my attention to him.

"Why are we filled with so much tragedy?!" He asked, his eyes watery. Not again…

"Well...I don't know."

"Don't we deserve happiness?" He whispered, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

I pouted, sighing. "Len, we have our happiness here. Aren't you happy to be singing with me?" I asked, ruffling his bangs.

He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked away.

I stomped my foot before sitting down next to him on the bed.

"You know those are just songs. The real us are still here." I told him gently, grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"Y-Yeah but what if one of those things happened to us?" He bit his lip, gazing down at his feet.

"Len! When am I going to be the ruler of a kingdom, be a tyrant and make a whole nation fall down?! Seriously, Len, I love you, but you're an idiot." I punched his arm lightly, making him look back at me.

"Who's the one dating the idiot?" Len asked, a smirk on his face.

I groaned before laying down on the bed.

"Len, those are just songs. They're not real. We'll create our own story and I promise you, I'll make sure we have a happy ending, okay?" I smiled, making him blush. Kyahh! He's so cute!

"Okay. But if you don't, I'll kill you, that way you can't be with anyone else!" He beamed happily, not matching at all what he said.

I shook my head before telling him "Len, your yandere is showing."

I giggled when he apologized, he's really something.

He laid down next to me and started reading from the book. It was Romeo and Juliet.

"Why are you reading this? It's so sad." I asked, resting my head on his chest.

He shrugged, "I like it. The two really had a beautiful love but because of the hatred of their families, both had to suffer from those evil emotions and in the end, they stayed together, all the way to their death." He explained, looking very serious.

Wow. Len can be deep.

"You know, you have so many sides, it's hard to keep up." I teased, my hand resting on his stomach.

He just laughed, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey, can I be your Romeo?" He raised his eyebrow, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Sure." He smiled.

"But', he stopped and questioned me.

"But what?"

"But I don't want to be Juliet. I want to be Cinderella. She managed to get a good ending." I grinned, laughing at how original that was.

"Okay then. You'll be my Cinderella and I'll take you far away from here." He nuzzled his face against my cheek, tickling me and making me laugh.

After calming down, I grabbed Len's hand.

He looked down at our linked hands, confused.

"Come on! We're watching all of our videos!" I laughed at his expression of sadness. I pinched his cheeks before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He was too busy moping, that he didn't notice. But when he did, his whole face was red! Hahaha! He looks like a tomato! Hahahaha!

Don't you just wish to have someone like Len?

You do?

Too bad! He's mine!

Forever!

* * *

 **That's it! Did you like it? Was it good? Lame?**

 **I love making Len cry, he's just too cute! Rin's right, those songs are sad! I cry and cry and cry, and it's awkward when my mom walks in on me watching one of the PV's. Her only response is "You're such a crybaby." I can't help it! I'm like Len!**

 **Anyways, do these songs make you cry? They made me cry. What songs do you guys cry over?**

 **Well, that's it for now. Until next time!**


End file.
